


OHSHC One Shots

by KisaHana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheesy, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Multi, One Shot, Other, POV Multiple, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, damn rich people, ohshc, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaHana/pseuds/KisaHana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for these damn rich people! (And one commoner)<br/>For all kinds of characters, even manga ones if requested.<br/>~WELCOME TO THE OURAN HOST CLUB~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OHSHC One Shots

I'm starting another One Shot book.

This time for all the Hosts! (Non-Hosts too!)

Requests are open.   
I will do any character; whether its a minor character or a manga character :3

Hope you enjoy. Bye~


	2. Cheer Up -Tamaki Suoh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki wants to help the reader be happy, the reader doesn't want Tamaki's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago on Wattpad.  
> So yeah, hope you enjoy :3
> 
> *cough* My Wattpad is KisaHana *cough*

**\--------------------  
Cheer Up -Tamaki Souh-**

 

**Tamaki x Reader  
\--------------------**

 

Obnoxious. He was so obnoxious.

 

Tamaki Souh was whispering to his friend Kyoya Ootori about you; and yes, you could hear him loud and clear.

You were currently in the classroom, but only a few others were here because school still hasn't begun yet. That included Tamaki, who was sitting a couple seats behind you.

 

"Kyoya! Do you think (Y/N) is in a good mood today?" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya loudly while looking your way.

 

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up, "No Tamaki, I don't think she is." Kyoya said, annoyed by Tamaki as well.

 

"Maybe I should cheer her up after class! Yes, I'm sure she would love that!" Tamaki exclaimed with a smile, his eyes glowed with determination, "Maybe she'll be interested in visiting the Host Club."

 

You sighed and had to make sure to avoid him after class. You were indeed in a bad mood today, but you didn't need Tamaki to come by and make it worse by using cheesy lines to try and flirt with you.

 

<\---------->

It was the end of the day and thankfully Tamaki hadn't tried to talk to you once today. He didn't even glance at you.

You gathered up your school supplies then made your way out of the classroom and into the extravagant halls of Ouran Academy. You calmly walked down the elegant, red-carpeted stairs and continued your way out of Ouran. You were about to walk out of the building until...

 

"(Y/N)-Chan! (Y/N)-Chan!" a small honey-blonde haired boy ran up to you and tugged on your arm, "(Y/N)-Chan! Tama-Chan told me that you were sad and that's not good!" he then started to drag you back up the stairs and towards a part of the school you've never even been to before.

 

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" you tried to get out of this kids grip, but he was surprisingly strong. Then you realized it; this kid was Mitsukuni (Honey) Haninozuka, the famous martial arts champion. Where was he taking you?

 

Then he stopped in front of a pair of large doors, "Here we are (Y/N)-Chan, open the doors!" Honey exclaimed.

 

You looked at the door room sign, Music Room #3. You thought this place was abandoned, why would he take you here of all places? You turned around to unexpectedly see Honey sitting atop the shoulders of a tall man!

 

You jumped in surprised; you didn't even notice him standing there! Was he with you two the whole time? Unlike with Honey you recognized him immediately; he was Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori. He was a kendo Champion.

 

You turned around and faced the doors again, "Honey-Senpai, what is this place?" You asked. Curiosity was starting to take over your annoyance.

 

"Just look for yourself!"

 

You sighed and reached out toward one of the doors golden handles; you gently pushed the door open to be greeted by bright lights and floating red rose petals...?

 

"Welcome Princess (Y/N). Your presence is greatly appreciated." a voice greeted you. You looked up to see Tamaki Souh who was reaching a hand out to you and smiling at you gently.

 

"What is this?" You asked as you walked into the room and ignored Tamaki's outstretched hand.

 

Tamaki frowned slightly at your rude action then smiled at you again, "This, my dear, is the Ouran Host Club!" he exclaimed with arms spread wide.

 

A sudden chill ran up your spine as you recognized the name, you quickly tried to walk out of the room but Honey shut the doors and "guarded" them along with Mori.  
You sweatdropped as you turned around to face Tamaki.  
Rumor had it that this club's goal was to "Make Women Happy." You didn't really know what that meant, but you really didn't want to find out; although, you knew this was a club full of teenage boys and so if their goal was to make women happy it's not your fault that you're suspicious. But, maybe it was just your dirty little mind.

 

"Can I leave?" you asked, "I don't really want to be here."

 

"Why, princess, we heard you were feeling down, and so, we decided to cheer you up!" Tamaki said as he posed dramatically. Well, it seems as if everything he does is dramatic.

 

You sighed; you didn't want to waste your time here. But, it looks like they wouldn't let you leave until you do, and so you shrugged and said, "Why not? Try to cheer me up."

 

Tamaki's eyes lit up as he took your hand and placed a kiss on it, like a prince would do to a princess, "Come with me, my dear" Tamaki said in a calm and princely voice.

 

You raised an eyebrow as you followed him to a small sitting area.  
He sat you down beside him as he continued to flirt with you while using cheesy lines.  
You were unimpressed.

It wasn't until the Hitachiin twins went up behind Tamaki wearing Cheshire grins. They were holding a brown bear with a bland expression on its face. The pair of twins then walked behind you to where Tamaki was able to see them.  
Tamaki's expression suddenly went from handsome and princely to annoyed and silly.  
Whatever the twins were doing it must be annoying Tamaki. You got the feeling that they probably irritate Tamaki often.

 

All of a sudden, Tamaki stood up with a furious look, "Don't mess with Kuma-Chan!!" he yelled and pointed at the twins behind me.

 

I turned around and saw the twins messing around with the stuffed bear, was it Tamaki's?  
The twins only stuck their tongues out mockingly.  
Tamaki then started to run after them, unfortunately, he slipped on a random banana peel and abruptly fell flat on his face.

 

You quickly covered your mouth with a hand to stifle your loud laughter.  
Who knew the Prince of Ouran could be so...childish? It was a pleasant surprised to be honest.

Tamaki quickly stood up and continued to loudly threaten the twins for taking his stuffed animal.  
You smiled as you watched the scene unfold.

 

Haruhi then walked up to you, "You know, Tamaki-Senpai is like this all the time. He only does his princely act for the girls."

 

"Really? I never knew Tamaki could be like this, all I ever saw of him was that obnoxious prince act."

 

"I think he's obnoxious either way..." Haruhi commented.

 

You laughed, "I like him this way, and he's funny. I don't care about all the compliments or cheesy flirting."

 

Tamaki was finally able to get his stuffed bear back from the twins and held it protectively while continuing to yell comically at them. They seemed bored.

 

"Thank you Tamaki, you were able to cheer me up"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru is guilty and confesses to reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made this a while back.  
> Hope you enjoy this short one shot
> 
> Requested by Queen_Of_Ylisse

**One** **Chance** **-** **Hikaru** **Hitachiin** -

** Hikaru ** ** x Reader **

**(There's** **going to be a lot of skipping in this chapter; and its told from** **Hikaru's** **POV)**

 

Ever since that day she avoided us like the plague. More specifically, she avoided me.

 

She avoided Hikaru Hitachiin, the infamous twin brother to Kaoru Hitachiin. Or as some refer to us as: the Hitachiin brothers.

 

Back then she was just another heart to break, another callous rejection, and just another lame confession.

 

We saw how broken she looked when we cruelly rejected her affections.

 

Did we care? Not at all.

 

Did I care? Not in the least.

 

Do I care now? Yes I do.

 

<\-------------------->

"So, Hikaru, you're telling me you like (Y/N)?" Kaoru asked me as we drove to Ouran Academy.

 

I nodded as I looked out the window and at the passing buildings, "Yea, I do; It's ironic isn't it? A couple years ago we didn't give her a second thought and now (Y/N) couldn't care less about me..." I said wistfully

 

Kaoru smiled sadly, "come to think of it, we haven't apologized to some of those girls that confessed to us"

 

I sighed, "No we haven't. Although, many of them forgave us ever since we joined the Host club"

 

"(Y/N) still hasn't forgiven us." I heard Kaoru say under his breath.

 

_I don't blame her_

 

<\------------------------>

 

I sighed, I was going to regret this, wasn't I?

 

I silently stood under a pink Cherry Tree as the sounds of chirping birds and gentle winds surrounded me; as well as the fragrant smell of the rose bushes.   
Ouran Academy's flower garden is a beautiful place, the Host Club even brought the guests here a couple of times. I thought it would be a good place to apologize to (Y/N)

 

But she hates me, she won't accept my feelings. So why am I even doing this?

 

Oh that's right, Kaoru wanted me to.

 

After some time I was about to walk away, convinced that she wasn't coming. Until she calmly entered the garden holding the little note from me in her hand.

 

"Hello?" She called out as she wore a curious expression; not yet seeing me beside the cherry blossom tree, "Anybody here?"

 

"Hey," I said, "its me"

 

She looked my way and the instant she recognized me her face went from curiosity to disgust in an instant. She turned around to leave, not even bothering to ask why I wanted to talk with her.

 

I quickly ran towards her and grabbed her forearm gently to stop her from leaving.

 

"Hey, you don't even want to know why I wanted to talk to you?" I asked, my tone was on the border of rudeness. But, she was the rude one here, not even caring to talk with me.

 

"No, I don't Hitachiin. Now let go of me, I have better things to do than be here with you." She said as she attempted to escape my grasp.

 

"Not until you listen to me" I said, she stopped struggling and crossed her arms childishly.

 

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked.

 

I stayed silent for a moment not sure how to word my apology, "I...I'm sorry" I said lamely.

 

"Is that all? Because I'll be going now"

 

"No, its not, quit being so bratty when I'm apologizing to you." I snapped, slightly embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

 

"You're apologizing for...rejecting my confession in Junior High?" She asked, I couldn't read her tone of voice. Was she annoyed, bewildered, happy?

 

I nodded, "Yea, I am. I'm sorry for doing that and...uh, I hope you'll to forgive me." I averted my eyes from looking at her, I'm not good at this kind of stuff.

 

"You want me to forgive you? You think that I've been holding a grudge against you for that long? Come on, I've gotten over you a long time ago." She laughed, then said in a cold manner, "But just because I forgive you doesn't mean that I'll get along with you."

 

"I was hoping we could. My brother and I changed." I said, attempting to convince her that we could actually be friends. There was no chance of her accepting my feelings now, but maybe in the future

  
"You changed?" She asked in an doubtful tone.

 

I nodded, "Ask anybody...or you can see for yourself."

 

(Y/N) looked as if she was considering it. Then after a moment she sighed, "Okay fine, you have a month to prove to me that you changed. One month"

 

And with those words she left the garden and left me with a little bit of hope for the future.

 


	4. The Cursed Corner -Umehito Nekozawa-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Nekozawa bonds with the reader

** The Cursed Corner -Umehito  ** ** Nekozawa- **

** Nekozawa ** ** x Reader **

 

He always watched from afar, I guess you could call him your secret admirer.

 

Or your stalker.

 

It depends how you think of him. Your friends thought he was creepy and your teachers didn't talk to him, but you, you were different.

You were interested in him because he was odd. He seemed like the person you would want to avoid, but you learned that he was actually a nice guy.

At first you were wary of his presence, you were suspicious on what he was up to; but when you talked with Hani-Senpai and Mori-Senpai about him, he wasn't so bad.

 

_"_ _Neko-kun_ _is a bit awkward, but he's a pretty sweet guy"_

 

At least that's how Hani-Senpai described him, and today you decided to talk with him and to get to know him better.

 

<<\---------->>

The distant chatter of the library filled your ears as you tried reaching a book on a high shelf. You jumped with your arm up in the air, and then you jumped again to try to reach the book.

Sadly, no one was in this little corner of the library to help you; the reason being that this was known as the "Cursed Corner" because of all the dark and demonic books that resided here.

The book you were trying to get was called, "History of the Dark Arts" you weren't particularly interested in the subject, but since you wanted to talk with Nekozawa you thought it would be a good conversation topic. If only you can actually reach the thing.

 

You sighed in frustration as you gave up on trying reaching the book.

 

"Excuse me, but could I help you?" A creepy voice said out of nowhere, you even felt shivers down your spine.

 

You looked behind you to see somebody in a dark cloak, you recognized him as Nekozawa!

 

"O-oh....um, no thank you. I don't really need the book" you said.

 

"I didn't expect to see someone like you here in this part of the library." Nekozawa said as he looked at the book you were trying to reach, "History of the Dark Arts?" Nekozawa read the book title then grabbed it off of the shelf.

 

"Well, you see, the...Dark Arts seemed interesting and so I wanted to learn more...?" You lied; telling him you were going to read it for him was awkward. Besides, this is the first real conversation you ever had with Nekozawa and you didn't want to embarrass yourself.

 

"W-well, if you're interested in Black Magic, then I could help you learn." Nekozawa said enthusiastically, but also in a slightly nervous tone.

 

"Really? Thank you, I greatly appreciate it, Nekozawa-Senpai" you smiled at him. You weren't intrigued by the chance to learn about Black Magic, but by the chance to get to know Nekozawa better. Even though the topic freaked you out a bit.

 

Then you noticed that puppet he always has on his hand, "Hey, what's that puppet?" You asked.

 

"This is Beelzenef; misfortune comes across anyone whose name is written on his back. You can buy one at the Black Magic club." Nekozawa smiled slightly as he made Beelzenef wiggle its arms a little.

 

"Cute." You complimented and nodded, then grabbed Nekozawa's arm and led him to an empty table. You didn't notice the small blush across his cheeks as the both of you sat down next to each other.

 

"So, tell me more about uh, Black Magic." You said to continue the conversation.

 

Nekozawa then started to ramble off enthusiastically about the odious Black Magic; you tried your best to keep up with him but after a while your eyelids start to get heavy.

 

It's not that you were bored, but you simply hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. It was another few minutes before you felt your eyes closing.

 

Soon enough, you had your head resting on the table and were lightly snoring.

 

Nekozawa's voice trailed off when he noticed your sleeping figure. At first he was surprised to see such you sleeping then he smiled gently and closed the library book you two were looking at moments before. He noticed you were shivering from the cold air of the "Cursed Corner" and hesitantly took his cloak off and laid it on your body.

 

The lighting in the area was dark enough for him to be comfortable and so he wasn't bothered by the absence of his dark cloak. His dark hair covered his face as he admired your beautiful (H/C) hair.

 

"I wish you malign dreams, (Y/N)" Nekozawa said quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's my second one! :D
> 
> I wrote this short little one-shot because I don't think Nekozawa gets enough attention, even if he is only a side character.  
> Thanks for reading! ^ ^
> 
> Bye Bye~


	5. Dances -Takashi Morinozuka-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori has something to say and the club helps him express it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to apologize to the person who requested this!! (thejeypersons)  
> This is actually a pre-written chapter, since the one I was writing for the request was deleted *sighs*  
> Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you wanted and that it took SO long, but the first draft was deleted and I had this one saved and done. So, I thought this was better than to make you wait even more.
> 
> I've been so busy with a lot of things and haven't had the energy to write lately. Once my schedule gets less hectic I'll start writing more, but for now there's gonna be less chapters.

** Dances -Takashi  ** ** Morinozuka ** ** - **

** Requested by thejeypersons **

** Mori ** ** x Reader **

 

"Hey, Takashi. Will you ever ask (Y/N)-Chan out? You two really like each other!" Honey smiled at his cousin, hoping to convince Mori to ask you out.

 

"Maybe"

 

"You should! She _really_ likes you, I can tell!" Honey bit into a piece of strawberry cake then said, "If you don't get to her soon, somebody else could take her. She has a ton of admirers."

 

"..."

 

"Hey, how about you-" Honey was cut off when Tamaki rushed across the club room, which was empty except for the Hosts, and he ran over to the two third-years.

 

"Mori-senpai! Do you like somebody!?" Tamaki yelled in excitement, "Who? Who? Tell me who!" Tamaki looked as joyful as a child with a big wide grin on his face and his eyes sparkling.

 

Mori only sweatdropped, he could've gone without the other Hosts knowing his crush towards you.

 

Tamaki's yelling had only caught the attention of the other Hosts, who were now curious.  
The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, slyly slid into the scene with some smug faces on.

 

"I bet we can guess who it is, Mori-Senpai" They said in unison.   
"Is it that one second-year who always seems to be around you, what was her name... Yuki Nakamura!" Kaoru guessed.

 

Mori only shook his head.

 

"Hm, then that quiet first-year. You two get along well! Her name was Kana Kimura." Hikaru guessed.

 

"Nope!" Honey exclaimed, "She doesn't come to the Host Club, she's not into this kind of stuff." Honey gave them a hint.

 

Tamaki then started to guess, naming random names of girls in the school at rapid speeds, "Hinami-chan? Aya? Haruko? Sen? Yukiko? Yada-san? Lin? Isamu? Hitoko? Hayami? Matsuyo-chan?" Tamaki then gasped and yelled, "Is it Haruhi?! It better not be my precious Haruhi! You're not after her too, right!? I'll protect you my daughter!" Tamaki then tackled Haruhi in a constricting hug, while Haruhi only struggled and got annoyed.

 

"Nope, none of those girls Tama-chan!" Honey said.

 

Haruhi finally got out of Tamaki's death grip and thought for a moment, "Hm...is it... (Y/N) (L/N)? I see you two hang around a lot. Even out in public sometimes." Haruhi asked.

 

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right Haru-chan!" Honey confirmed Haruhi's guess and stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth.

 

"Eh? Who's that?" Hikaru asked.  
"Never heard of her." Kaoru said.

 

"She's a third-year, in the same class as Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai. She's the daughter of two wealthy and well-known lawyers. Miss (L/N) is usually a reserved person, but is bubbly and excitable when with people she is close to. She is average when it comes to grades, but has a surprising amount of admirers due to her cute exterior." Kyoya explain while reading out of his black notebook, then closed it shut with a snap. (Sorry if that doesn't sound like you)

 

"Still don't know who she is. Kyoya-senpai, do you have a picture?" Kaoru asked.

 

"Here! (Y/N)-chan is a really great person, she's even hung out with Takashi and me before!" Honey exclaimed while showing the twins a picture of you, Honey, and Mori at the mall.

 

"Oh she is cute. No wonder she has so many admirers; even Mori-Senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed.

 

"I thought the only thing Mori-senpai cared about was Honey-senpai" Kaoru continued, talking about Mori right in front of him. Mori only sweatdropped.

 

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "I know her! I helped her when she tripped and fell in the hallway, didn't know she was a third-year though." Tamaki said.

 

"Yup! Sounds like (Y/N)-Chan!" Honey confirmed, you being clumsy and falling in the hallway.

 

Tamaki smiled and turned to Mori, "Okay! We will help you, Mori-Senpai, get together with (Y/N)! Operation: Help Mori-Senpai find love! Begin!"

 

<\---------------------------------------------->

You had found a light pink letter sitting on your desk this morning. In golden writing, it read:

 

" _Miss (L/N), you are invited to a private dance held by the Ouran Host Club._  
 _We would greatly appreciate it if you were to arrive at Music Room #3 at the end of the day._

_-Prince_

_P.S_ _. it's a surprise only for you."_

 

This peaked your interest. You never knew the Host Club held private dances like this.   
You were never fond of going to that club, flirting with guys for a couple hours wasn't all that appealing. Besides, almost all the girls that go there are _so_ loud about nothing. The guys there can just hug each other and the girls will start to squeal.

 

So you stayed away from it. But the funny thing is that you have two great friends in the Host Club; Mistukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.   
You might have feelings for one of them, and that is Takashi Morinozuka; more commonly known as Mori.

 

Those two will probably be there for this, so why not go to the Host Club? It's only for today anyway.

 

<\---------------------------------------------->

 

You stood in front of the big double doors that led to Music Room #3. This was the Host Club, right? You were pretty sure.

 

With a deep breath you grasped the handle of a door and pulled it open.  
You were instantly surrounded by red rose petals flying past you and settling gently onto the floor, they were accompanied by the common scent of roses.

 

You walked in and closed the door behind you, the room was dim and the blinds were closed. There were only a couple lights illuminating the big room.  
You took another step deeper into the room when suddenly a spotlight was shown on a student.

 

He was slim and had blonde hair with purple eyes. He bowed to you and said, "My princess, you were invited here today so that happiness may come into your life." He smiled at you and bowed once more before the spotlight moved from him to a few yards to the right of him.

 

Standing there was another student, this one you knew. In fact, he is your friend, Takashi Morinozuka.   
Then you heard soft music start to play in the room. You heard the unmistakable sound of a piano playing live; and it was truly beautiful music. Whoever was playing right now is extremely talented.

 

Your attention was turned back to Mori when he started to walk towards you, the spotlight following him. When he got to you, he extended his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

 

Shocked at first by all the extravagance and detail of all this, but then you smiled cheerfully and gently took his hand, "Of course you may!"

 

He then guided you through dance after dance. You smiled and laughed through each one, enjoying yourself more than you thought you would.   
You even caught quite a few fond smiles upon his usual stoic face, that just made you even more joyous.

 

He spun you, dipped you, and picked you up. Just to see that bright smile on your face and to hear your laugh which was like music to his ears.   
After a while you lost track of time, you were also starting to feel bad for the pianist too. He's been playing for so long that you were sure his fingers fell off already.

 

Finally, the music came to a slow and steady stop; ending on a high note.   
Still smiling, you looked up at Mori and said, "That was fun! I enjoyed it a lot, thank you."

 

Then the spotlight moved over and to the blonde guy with purple eyes again. He smiled, "Miss (L/N), the dance isn't quite over yet. One more thing has to be said," the guy then looked at Mori, "but it's not me who has something to say."   
With those words, the spotlight left the blonde guy and was back on you and Mori.

 

By now, you had gotten the memo; you were almost positive that the Host Club was trying to set you up with Mori. Why else would all of this happen?   
You've never heard of 'private dances' before. So, you put two and two together and concluded that this was a date. With Takashi Morinozuka.

 

Mori looked at you and was about to speak, but you cut him off.

 

You felt heat starting to rush to your cheeks, so you looked down at your feet, "You don't have to say anything. I know why this is all happening; you...wanted to ask me out, right?" You look up for confirmation and Mori nodded, "So Mori, my answer is...yes!" You smiled up at him, still blushing.

 

Mori smiled as well, and pulled you into a warm hug, "Call me Takashi." He said unexpectedly.

 

You felt honored; there are only a few who call him Takashi and now, you are one of those few. You've had a crush on Mori for a while now, but you would've never thought he returned the feelings until today.

 

So, with a warm feeling in your chest and a confident voice you replied, "Okay, Takashi!"

 


	6. Afternoon Naps -Mitsukuni Haninozuka-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey needs his afternoon naps

** Afternoon Naps -Mitsukuni Haninozuka- **

** Honey x Reader **

 

It was the afternoon, you and Honey had just eaten lunch an hour ago and the both of you were enjoying your time together by having a small, entertaining discussion on his couch in the living room. The laughter from the both of you had since died down, and now a comfortable silence floated through the air.

 

"(Y/n)-chan, I'm tired." Your boyfriend yawned; he turned to you and rubbed his watery eyes.

 

"Oh," You say slightly disappointed as you look down at Usa-chan tucked under your arms, "Are you going to take your nap now? We were having a fun time..."

 

"We were, but the fun doesn't have to stop!" Honey says excitedly, although you didn't understand what he had meant.

 

"How? You're going to take your nap now, right. You rarely ever skip it." You tilt your head slightly, confused.

 

"I'm taking my nap! But, you are too!" He says as he stands up from the couch and holds his hand out to you. You reach out and put your hand in his, Honey pulls you up from the couch with unexpected strength. He suddenly starts running down the elegant hallway and up his grand staircase; he may or may not have irritated a few of his maids in the process. He keeps running, pulling you along with him and making sure he doesn't go too fast so you don't trip. Eventually, you end up in front of his bedroom door.

 

"Y-You want me to take a nap with you, Mitsukuni?" You turn towards Honey and furrow your eyebrows.

 

Honey nodded and smiled sweetly, "Yup! I want you to sleep with me (Y/n)-Chan!"

 

"Ehhhhhh" You stare blankly at Honey. Your mind took Honey's innocent sentence to new level and a blush overtook your face, turning it florid and red.

 

Honey frowned, "(Y/N)-chan... you suddenly got all red. Are you sick!?" Honey leaned towards you and got very close to your face, which only resulted in your face turning an even deeper shade of red. He rested the palm of his hand on your forehead and whined, "You're hot too! (Y/N) -chan, you need rest, come and sleep!"

 

He took your hand and tugged you into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. You thought you saw a small yet sly smirk appear, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
You've been in his room before and it hasn't changed since your last visit. It had pale pink walls and a tan carpet; he had various stuffed animals spread around his room as well as a mini chandelier hanging from his high ceiling. Your eyes scanned the other assets of his room before landing on his bed, which had a magenta bedspread.

 

"Um...Mitsukuni, I'm sleeping with you...in the bed?" You stumble over your words in slight nervousness as you shift your weight from foot to foot.

 

"Of course we're sleeping in the same bed, where else would you sleep?" Honey tilted his head, "The floors way to uncomfortable for you! My princess deserves the best!"

 

Your ever-present blush deepened slightly, "P-princess...?”

 

"Of course, now let’s sleep! I'm tired!" Honey spoke as he undid his bed covers without grace. But, he didn't look tired at all; in fact, he looked excited.  
Nevertheless, you walked to the opposite side of the bed and faced Honey.

 

He climbed into his bed and sat there for a moment. He looked like he was just thinking before he suddenly took your hand and pulled you onto the bed. It wasn’t an aggressive pull, but an encouraging one instead.  
You sat on the bed with your face burning up and Honey pulling the covers over the both of you.

 

"Lay down, my beds _super_ comfy!" He exclaimed as he laid down himself.

 

You lie down and rest your head on the pillow to find that his bed in very comfortable; it was almost impossible how fluffy and comforting his bed felt. You let out a yawn and rub your eyes a bit. But soon after you laid down, your boyfriend immediately took a hold of you; hugging you from the side as if you were one of his stuffed animals.  
You stiffened up from nerves, wanted to hug him back but you found yourself frozen.

 

"Relax (Y/N)-chan, if you can't sleep then at least be my teddy bear." Honey mumbles in a sleepy and low voice. He then rests his head in the crook up your neck, "I won't do anything"

 

Your stiffened muscles eventually do relax as you feel Honeys soft breaths hot your jawline. Which you find oddly comforting.  
Then you pull away from him, earning a sad whine come from your boyfriend; almost like a scolded puppy. But it's your turn to fluster him when you suddenly hug him. Wrapping your arms around his body and pulling his body close to yours. You rest your chin on top of his soft, golden hair and take a deep breath; but it's more like a sigh of relief.   
You both stayed in that position for a while, a feeling of comfort and silence filled the room.

 

"Hey, Mitsukuni?" You break the silence with a small mumble.

 

"Yeah, (Y/N)-chan?"

 

"I can't fall asleep..."

 

"Me neither (Y/N)-chan, " Honey chuckled, "I'm too nervous."

 

"Yeah...I am too." You agree with him. Honey lifted his head to look at you; both of your cheeks were covered in red blush.

 

"You're so cute when you're flustered (Y/N)." He smiled and laid his head back down, his eyes still locked onto yours. His comment only made your face a more prominent red. He calls you cute all the time, but it's rare for him to day your name without an honorific attached; that's what really made you so read.

 

"I-I...Th... thank you, Mitsukuni." You stuttered and stumbled over your words as your buried your face into the pillows.

 

"Don't hide~" Honey whined, "I can't see your now."

 

Your slowly lifted your face, red still very apparent across your cheeks, "It's embarrassing though..."

 

Honey only smiled cheekily in response. Then told you to close your eyes; you complied and shut your eyes, ready to anticipate what was coming.  
A moment passed before you felt his soft lips meet yours, a gentle kiss. Gentle and sweet, just like how he treated you.

 

He pulled away and rested his head on your shoulder, "I don't think I can have my nap." He pouted.

 

"I don't think so either..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. How long has it been since I updated this?
> 
> I'm so sorry, so I brought some fluff with our little loli.
> 
> I meant to update sooner, but I started another book for Osomatsu-san. So, I've been working on that as well as school.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~!!


End file.
